Forever
by IrregularBlueSpy
Summary: This is a Grand Highblood and Signless fanfiction. Rated M for later! If people like it, then I will continue it, haha. Well, continue it on here anyway. This is another way of them meeting, and another way of how their life progressed. I have no editor, so this may have a few errors, sorry!
1. Pale

Signless was wondering outside the cave, where him and his guardian lay, looking out about at the Alternian skys. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was startled, and instantly turned around to face whomever was behind him.

He smiled when he came to find out it was his lusus. Though, she seemed a bit concerned, and worried. She wanted him to go out into one of the nearby villages. She says one of her friends has recently left something there for her, and she was told to retrieve it as soon as possible. Explaining what it was to Signless, he smiled and nodded, making sure he grabbed his small sickle, before walking off into the villages.

This village was quiet, a small, green blooded one. Most of the people were olive bloods, maybe a few jade, one or two, and a rare find of a lime blood. He followed his instructions, taking a left at this corner, then a right at another, until he reached a small opening near a run down building. There, he found a letter, a basket, and a box. Not knowing what each thing contained, he still not dare to open anything. He knew his guardian would get on him for it, and he did not enjoy his lusus's company when she was angry.

When he began walking back out of the village, he got a few stares from most of the people he passed, especially one from this girl, probably around his same age. Her stare seemed to last the longest. Right when he was about to exit, his arm was grabbed, and he was pulled into what seemed to be a... dark alley of some sorts?

The person who grabbed him... well, let's just say he was surprised at how much he had to crane his neck to look up at him, and let's just say he himself was pretty damn terrified. He blinked a few times, trying to pull away from the grip, but it was just getting tighter. Before he was able to speak, that's when the mystery troll decided to finally speak up.

"What ya' doin' all the way over here in this green blooded village, motherfucker? TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING? Picking something up it motherfuckin' seems eheh. WHAT'S IN IT?" the troll says, and his tone is very annoying, something the Signless noticed the first time he began basically screaming into his ear.

It takes the Signless awhile, before he is finally to speak, still recovering from his short termed hearing loss. "I do not know what the contents are, but... I would appreciate it if you would not take it from me, or touch it. I barely know you and you know nothing of me. Maybe we should talk, and get to know each other, before you end up screaming once again with the damned voice of yours and trying to take my goods."

That made the mystery troll chuckle, before he released his grip on the Signless, hoping he would not run away. The Signless stayed put, before he sat down on the muddy ground, patting the spot next to him. "Here, you sit here. Alright? And then we can tal-" the mystery troll sat down with a thud and a snicker, looking over at the Signless with still grey eyes, only slightly rimming with he thought to be... indigo?

Signless knew now, at least this troll was somewhere around his age, if not a bit older. He was glad his own eyes had not began to fill in as of now, since he knew this troll was of a higher colour of blood... his mutant blood colour might be a problem to this troll he had met.

The other troll clasped his hands in front of himself, and grinned. "SO, are we gonna talk or are you just gonna' stare off into my gods know what?" he asked, and the Signless looked up at him, before smiling and offering his hand. "Sure, we can talk. Well, at first my name is Carmin. What is your name?"

When the Signless offered his hand, the mystery troll was not sure if he were to shake it or not. He unclasped his hands, and grabbed onto Signless's, shaking it was a nice, strong, and firm grip. "I don't like my name, just call me Grand." he said, and there was an obvious strain to his voice as he tried to not fluctuate. "It's been an... experience meeting you, Grand. Haha." the Signless responded with, trying to pull his hand away from the grip, that just wouldn't seem to give.

After what seemed to be a pretty long pause and pretty long silence, the Signless felt Grand's grip falter, as he pulled his hand away, and quickly put it back at his side. "So..." he began with, looking down at his lap. "What is it like to be a highblood?"

Grand looked down, smiled, and then shrugged. "I dunno. Supposing you dunno either, haha. But, if you talkin' about my experience being a highblood, I dunno still. I'm young, only eight sweeps. Got a whole motherfuckin' world out there, shit needs to be explored. I know as a highblood, I got to deal, haha, deal with motherfuckers like you, if you catch my drift, but that's when I get older. I got to go through this whole motherfuckin' ritual, subjuggulator style."

The Signless listened to him speak, but when he talked about being a subjuggulator, and 'dealing' with trolls, he scooted away a bit, and looked over at him with wide eyes. His guardian has told him many times about subjuggulators, but he has never met one. It took him awhile to actually speak, once again, but soon, as he even tried to speak, he ended up stumbling over his words. "That... that sounds interesting." he whispered.

Grand noticed how strange he was acting, and cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. He then found the problem, and busted out laughing slapping his own knee a few time as he laughed. "Don't worry man, if I ever see you again, I'll be sure to spare your motherfuckin' ass. Now, I've been wanting to ask, but what's yo' blood colour?" he asked, and the Signless froze up, before scratching the nape of his neck and smiling. "Red." was all he said, not maroon, and not going on about bright, bright candy red. Grand stopped laughing, and poked Signless, or, well, Carmin in the chest, "That's pretty damn low, bro. No wonder you don't show no symbol or colour in the green blooded village. Motherfuckers might get you down right here and now. But, you seem cool, I wouldn't do that to ya'." he said, and Carmin had an uneasy smile.

"What's it like to be a lowblood?" Grand asked, feeling it was appropriate. The Signless huffed, before looking at Grand, in his eyes, and then down to the mud they sat in. "Well... it is not easy, you see, Grand. Most of the lowblooded villages, lower than green, like brown and yellow and red, have all been demolished, by highbloods, going around and culling everyone in sight. I usually get away, with my guardian but... we have ended up living elsewhere than villages. They do not seem safe, and the horror just, it just, I-"

"Bro, calm down, gods." Grand interrupted with, pressing a finger to Carmin's lips. Carmin blinked, and pulled his hood up, sighing. "I am sorry. It's just... terrible. I cannot believe I am sharing it with you, honestly... just, please? Please tell me you at least won't do that. Other trolls have hives too, and lives, and villages, and, and-" Carmin knew he was crying at this point, and that wasn't good. His tears were a straight pink, and if Grand saw, he wouldn't know what the other would do.

He quickly wiped his eyes, sniffled, and covered his face with both of his hands, diving his head down into his lap. Grand was giving the boy odd looks, for sure, but he didn't want the troll to cry. He put a hand on the others back, and let his hand gently, and soothingly, rub at his back. "Hey, hey man stop crying, I won't." That was probably a lie, but whatever it took to make the troll happy, he would do, for some odd reason.

The Signless looked over at Grand, before sitting back up straight, and hearing his back pop once. He winced, and wiped his hands onto his pants. "Thank you, Grand." he whispered, making sure none of his tears were visible before he looked him in the eyes.

Looking him in the eyes was bad, though. Or so it seemed bad, because right when he looked him into the eyes, there was an awkward tension that filled the air, before Grand leaned forward, and nuzzled his cheek against Carmin's. Carmin thought the action was a bit awkward, but if anything comforting. He smiled, and nuzzled Grand back, before pulling away from the affection, to find both of them grinning.

And that's how they started being pale mates.


	2. Dolorosa

After all this had happened, it was time for them to depart (for now), and go back to their guardians. Signless was coated in mud, and grime, but didn't seem to notice it, considering on how happy he was to have a friend besides his lusus.

Grand stood, and offered to help Carmin stand as well, offering a hand as he tugged him up. Carmin was cursing to himself, finally realizing and trying to wipe all the dirt off his cloak, knowing how angry it would make Dolorosa, seeing the clothes she made for him dirty.

Grand looked over at Carmin once more, before grinning, and wrapping his arms around the others shoulders. The Signless still found this to be an awkward position, considering he himself was so tiny, and not able to hug Grand back, and the cheek nuzzling was still an odd way of affection. But it all ended quickly, and Grand skipped away without a second glance.

The meeting of these two trolls, for Signless, was nothing but awkward and... if anything interesting. The higher blood had just met him, and now, look where it had gotten them? He was sure, whatever Grand did, was a complete pale action. He hadn't been exposed to so much romance, besides the care of his lusus/guardian figure, but something just spiked in his gut, that whatever that was, it was something you would not do to a random stranger you just met, just for the hell of it.

Carmin quickly walked back over to the cave, and brought the basket and its contents to Dolorosa, smiling up at her. His guardian, the Dolorosa, did nothing but narrow her eyes, and observe the boy, checking the edges of his cloak and the back of his pants, grimacing.

"Why are you covered in such filth, Carmin?" she asked, and Carmin shrugged, grinned, and set the basket onto the ground. "Well... I tripped, and fell Dolo. When I fell, I ended up falling. It was before I even had gotten the basket, though. So I assure you everything is fine."

"Well, if that is so then what is on your cheek?"

His cheek?

His cheek.

"What, what does it look like?"

"It's a type of..." she swiped two fingers across his cheek, quickly, and looked at it, for awhile, before frowning. "It's... sticky? Highly unpleasant. Had you gotten into anything? And what?"

What had he gotten into? He was wondering what smell was going on with Grand. Maybe it was something he ate, or drank? His guardian noticed his lack of a reply, and grasped onto the side of his face, very gently, before whispering. "Just be safe. Whatever you do, and whatever you get into... make sure you stay safe. And, let me thank you for retrieving the basket, Carmin. I appreciate it. Now, take off the cloak. I am going to have to sew the ragged thing back together, now that I have more supplies."

Signless smiled, and took off his cloak before handing it to Dolorosa. "Hey... Dolo... Do you think I can go out again, tomorrow? I promise I'll stay safe, like I have done today." he asked, and it took her awhile, a long while, before she smiled, and lifted her hand to her mouth to cover her smirk. "Oh, and why would you want to do that? Did you meet a nice greenblood while you were out, dear?"

He blushed, a bright vivid red, and rolled his eyes. "Pffft! Meet somebody, who? Me? I didn't do anything of the sorts! I grabbed the basket, and came back to the cave, quickly. I got a few stares from other trolls, though, and one girl... she kept on staring at me for the longest? And, even as I left I still felt her stare? And... I actually did talk to someone. Sorry, Dolo. But... I have a question. How do you know if you're pale for someone?"

"Pale?"

"Pale."

Dolorosa herself had to think awhile about this one, before threading her needle and smiling, staring down at the ragged cloak she was repairing. "Well... sweetheart, when you are pale for someone, it's a lot like... hm... when you are pale for someone, it's like having a strong bond between you and the other person. It's pity, but... not to where you are red for them. When you are flushed for someone, or red towards another troll... it's much stronger, but still, you still have the same feelings. Pale is just... diluted. There. Did that explain enough to you?"

"So... when you're pale for someone, and they are pale for you back, are you moirails?"

"Precisely."

"Huh... well, Dolo, I think I have a moirail." he mumbled, looking down at his thumbs before sitting back against the wall. Dolorosa's eyes widened, and she grinned, continuing to mend his cloak. "Is it that green blooded girl you spoke about?" she asked, and he dipped his head down, picking underneath his claws. "Uhm... no... it's a higher blood. Like, high higher blood... are you angry? I'm sorry if you're angry Dolo. He was just really nice! And, he treated me very nicely... besides the screaming and grabbing... But he wasn't like the other wrigglers whom found me once, who were just blue bloods! He's an indigo blood, Dolo! And, and, and, I think I'm really pale for him!" he announced, and she was staring at him, wide eyed the whole time.

"You... you are pale for... Carmin, I am sorry, but... I feel as if your safety is in danger. Please understand I am very happy for you, Carmin. I am, dear. But... you know how I am about high bloods, and any other tro-"

"That is enough Dolo! I understand! Please, do not speak to me anymore ab-"

"You will not raise your voice at me, Carmin. I had enough of your yelling and arguing when you were a grub and a wriggler. I will not handle it anymore. You know better than to yell at your guardian, and you know better than to go against my wishes! Now, if you do not mind, I want you to never talk of this highblood ever again. If you so dare to even visit him, talk to him, ANYTHING, I will make sure you will plant your ass in these caves until you are eight! Do you hear me, Carmin? Do you?"

Golly.

She was angry. Signless knew she was angry. The fact she even dare raise her voice back was a sign that he had possibly pushed his guardian a little bit off of the edge. He looked over at her, to see her knuckles had turned white from how hard her one hand was gripping at his cloak. He knew he had hurt her, and she knew she had hurt him as well...

Dolorosa was the first the break off the silence, clearing her throat and loosening the grip on the cloak, going back to her skilled mending. "I care about you, Carmin. You understand that, correct? Please... whatever you do, just stay safe. I... I know what highbloods are capable of, and I am sure you are too... it's just, this is your first time actually having a... decent conversation with a troll, besides me, your guardian. You have to understand that, Carmin." she explained, and the Signless nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

He felt like he was about to cry.

Scratch that.

He was crying.

His guardian quickly noticed this, and came to his side, making sure to handle him with care as she wrapped her arms around his small, feminine-like figure, squeezing him very, very lightly. "I'm sorry, Dolo..." Carmin whispered, settling his head to rest in between her breast, sniffling.

Carmin, for the rest of the day, stayed in his guardians arms...

That is until the new day began, and he pried her arms off of him, grabbing his repaired cloak, and tugging it on. He walked out of the cave, slowly, and looked out. He looked around the green blooded village he had visited yesterday, and smiled, before making his way down and over, hoping to at least see the greenblooded girl from yesterday...

Or, maybe his new moirail.

He just had to make sure this time... he doesn't tell Dolorosa.


	3. Olivia

When he reached the village, he looked around, and... he didn't see his new moirail. But, in return, he saw the green blooded... olive blooded girl he had seen yesterday. She approached him, with a smile full of sharp fangs, and a face coated in an olive blush. "Hello there!" she greeted kindly, before grabbing onto his hand.

The Signless was a bit flustered. Why was she even holding his hand? It took him a second to realize it, but he was being tugged away into another secret spot. The girl who was tugging him seemed thrilled enough, though, so he just followed her. "U-Uhm... I'm sorry... but... where are you bringing me? It's just, you know, it's not like I don't w-"

"Shh!" she said, turning around and scowling before finally reaching their destination. Carmin looked around, and it was just the old, run down hive he had passed yesterday. He looked at her, confused, before she just giggled, and leaned against the wall. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted to meet you. I wanted to know what you were doing around here! I noticed there was no sign or colour to be seen on you, and I was just, well, purrious!"

Carmin was about to respond, but he instead just tilted his head, and tugged his hand away to grip at his cloak. "P-Purrious? What does purrious mean?" he asked, gulping. He hadn't been this nervous around Grand. She pursed her lips, before smiling, laughing, and the laugh made Carmin gulp once more. "Purrious? It's just curious! I have just taken a liking to pawbeast, heehee! They are the only beast I don't purrsonally hunt. I like them the best. Have you efur seen one? They are beautiful!"

Oh man, beautiful. He thought the girl was beautiful. He liked the way she would curl her fingers when she would laugh, or giggle, and close her eyes. He also liked her small but plump lips, that always seemed to be curled upward, and the hair that she whips around her shoulder...

The girl noticed his staring, and twitched an eye, before bringing her hand up to snap in front of his face. "Oi! I asked you a question!" oh yeah, she did. Signless shook his head no, and looked down at his feet nervously. "I have... have not. I mean, I might of, but, I have no memory of seeing one... I bet they are interesting." he said, offering a shy smile up at her.

She quirked an eyebrow, before just shrugging her shoulders and grinning. "You know you're really furrunny! What's your name? My name is Olivia!" "Oh... that's a nice name, I guess. My name is Carmin. It's nice to meet you Olivia."

"Carmin...? That's an alright name I guess, not as cool as mine though, heehee! Nice to meet you as well, Carmin. Hey, so, what were you doing yesterday? And where did you disappurrear off to anyway? I looked away fur one moment, and then purroof, you're gurrone!"

Oh, so she had been staring at him... even when he was about to leave, like how he thought. He blushed, and scratched the nape of his neck before shrugging. "I had to quickly go back to my guardian..."

Looks like she wasn't buying that one. She rolled her eyes and pinched his cheek, grinning. "Not what I mean! Hey, no offurense, but what is a maroon blood doing in a green blooded village anyway?"

"...What makes you think I have maroon blood, Olivia?"

"You're blushing, of course! Gosh, why are you even blushing? Heehee!" she said, before looking down at her the edge of her dress, awkwardly fumbling with the hem. Carmin cocked his head, before looking up, sighing. "Hey, I told my guardian about you staring at me. Do... do you wanna meet her? I mean, you do not need to! And, there is no reason too... I was, just, you know..."

"Oh man I would love to meet your lusus! My lusus, uhm... well, they got culled when I was fur! I'm seven now, and I'm a nice troll who can furrend for themselves! You know?" she looked over at him, and grinned, offering her hand once again. He nodded when she explained about her lusus, and quickly took her hand. She gripped onto his tightly, before Carmin himself began directing her to their caves.

...he thought about Dolorosa, and frowned. But, at least she would be happy he didn't see Grand today. It was just the nice olive blooded girl who happened to be staring at him yesterday! Once they reached their caves, though, he couldn't find Dolorosa...

That is before she came out of the darkness of the cave, and was nothing but concerned, her eyes wide and swollen from where she once was in tears. She did this every time Carmin would sneak out. Rather if it was just because he was hungry, or if it is something such as this, and when he actually met other wrigglers (which didn't happen often). Dolorosa noticed the olive blood, who was about at the same height of Carmin, and sighed, wiping her eyes. "Hello, dear. Now, might this be the green blood you informed me of?"

He released Olivia's hand, and waved. "Yes, Dolo. This is the olive blooded troll whom stared at me yesterday. Her name is Olivia." "Olivia? Beautiful. You may call me Dolorosa, Rosa, or Dolo, miss Olivia. Thank you for talking to Carmin, and being so kind... it seems like anyway. I am just glad he isn't... eh hem, nevermind. Carmin dear I have to go run off, I will see you in a few."

"But wait Rosa! Where are you going?" he asked, seeming worried. Olivia had her head cocked the whole time, narrowing her eyes at the two other trolls placed before her. It took her awhile, before she finally spoke, placing a hand on her hip.

"Your lusus is a female? And anofur troll? Aren't adult trolls hostile? I mean, gosh! I've just been standing here in bewilderment trying to figure out why I haven't been attacked yet, haha! And she's a pretty jade blood as well!" she said, giggling quietly to herself as the other trolls just stared at her, the Signless giving her an especially odd look.

"Oh? She is my guardian because... well, I have no lusus creature."

"Why don't you have a lusus...?"

"Well, maybe because I just don't have one, what's it to you?"

"Gosh! You don't have to be so snippy to me! I was just wondering! No need to get your cloak shoved so fur up yo-"

"That is enough." Dolorosa said to cut into the wrigglers bickering, not so sure if she wanted the young olive blood to finish her sentence. The signless looked up at his guardian and frowned at the look she was giving him... he knew he had to apologize.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't mean to get snippy with you." he mumbled, and the Dolorosa's smirk was nothing but full of smug as she looked over at the olive blood, urging her to apologize back to him.

It took a moment, before she hissed, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatefur. I'm sorry that I was being mean to you, I guess..." she mumbled back, very quietly, and the Dolorosa snickered, before collecting the basket she had gotten yesterday and wiping off her dress, looking out. "Now, I will be off. Olivia, dear, you can come back to the caves later, th-"

"Yeah, okay! Sounds furrine. I live in the caves closer by the village! It's easier to hunt there because there is more of a furrest ofur in that part! Maybe you guys can cone to my hive sometime! Anyway, I'll be off, heehee, bye Carmin! Bye Rosa!" she said, and boy wasn't it a mouthful.

Dolorosa just nodded, waving goodbye to both of the trolls, before going off. After Dolorosa left, Olivia went over to Signless, and they quietly made plans to meet once again, and yes, Of course...

Signless still had to make room for his palemate.


End file.
